onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Just Watch the Fireworks
"Just Watch The Fireworks" is the fifteenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 60th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 8, 2006. When someone unleashes the students' time capsule upon Tree Hill High, Lucas and Marvin must confront a person from their past. Brooke has to deal with the revelation that secrets aren't the only things she exposed in the time capsule. Dan learns to forgive Keith and Haley is forced to reconcile the man Nathan was before with the man he has become, and Peyton's Breast Cancer Benefit Concert at Tric features performances by Haley, Jack's Mannequin and the return of Fall Out Boy. Synopsis As Nathan appears on the screen at Tree Hill high telling the time capsule that trust is a lie and tells the camera that getting married to Haley was the worst mistake of his life. Nathan's capsule is soon followed by Tim's as both Haley and Brooke watch in disgust and shock. Whitey and Principal Turner find the capsule container broken into and the door that holds the video player locked so no one can get in. As the students gather round the screens in the school, Nathan is annoyed at how Lucas talks about bringing his dad down once and for all as Lucas is shocked to hear Brooke tell them that she will be married to Mouth by the time the capsule was meant to be released. Brooke then switches into panic and tells Peyton to switch off the capsule as she tells the camera she needs a record of her body and takes off her top. The principal tells Whitey to send all the students home just as Jimmy Edwards' entry goes on and he insults everyone in the school, revealing secrets and how unhappy he is. As Jimmy runs out of school, Lucas and Mouth stop him and ask if he is ok. Jimmy tells them that they are too late to be his friend after a year of ignoring him, he tells them everything he wanted to say, they just heard. Back at Peyton's room, Brooke comes in and hides herself in her bed in shame. Peyton then tells her she is also on the internet not just the school, which makes Brooke declare herself as internet porn. Jake then comes on the internet as Peyton watches. Brooke apologizes for her having to relive, but Peyton insists that it is nice to remember and she is focusing on Ellie's benefit tickets. As she says she needs a way to get the word out, Brooke has an idea, she says she will use Mouth as he is happy to since the senator comment. As Peyton tells her he already knew, Brooke doesn't understand as she never told him. Haley watches Lucas on the laptop as they find out it is on the internet. Haley admits she hasn't spoken to Nathan and then she has to sing. As they talk, Keith and Karen walk in and announce their engagement. Haley then goes to visit Nathan and apologizes for avoiding him but didn't want another fight. Nathan then apologizes and Haley suggests they aren’t doing as well as they think with him living alone. Meanwhile, Whitey has called Mouth and Brooke in and asks them if they know who caused the outbreak. As Mouth denies knowing who it was, Brooke also says the same, whilst staring at Mouth. As they leave, Brooke brands Mouth a liar knowing he has seen the capsule and walks off. Lucas and Keith talk about Jimmy Edwards’ entry and how dark it was. Lucas confesses he thinks it was him that made him do that entry as he didn’t speak to him once he joined the team. Keith then changes the subject and asks to adopt Lucas, as he doesn’t answer, Keith tells him there is no wrong answer and that he can think about it. He walks off as Lucas smiles. Meanwhile, Brooke shows Peyton her benefit poster that is plastered all around Tree Hill, it includes her topless with a banner advertising the gig. Peyton is overwhelmed and hugs her. Dan is outside Keith’s when he approaches him. Dan asks for a drive, but Keith is wary. He eventually agrees to go with Dan’s persuasion. As he gets in Dan locks the doors. Lucas and Mouth meet up with Jimmy at the river court and apologize for letting them lose touch. But they both agree that it is a two way street and he never made an effort either, Jimmy is insulted and tries to walk off. But as he does, they invite him to the benefit concert with them to make up for lost time and tell him that the other students don’t care what he said, and he agrees. Dan takes him to the park and reminds him of when they were little. The Dunlap brothers are teasing Dan about his lunch and bully him while he has a nose bleed. As they tease him, Keith pushes in the way and scares them off and tells Dan that that is what brothers do, stick up for each other. Keith reminds Dan that was a long time ago and blames him for the reason they became enemies. Dan offers to make up for it and gives him a present, the ledger that Dan was in the deposit box. Dan accuses him of setting the fire again, as Keith threatens him with the ledger that could hold his jail sentence. Keith tells his brother that he is marrying Karen and moving on, like he should. At the benefit concert at Tric, Brooke and Peyton find out that Karen and Keith are engaged as Brooke asks to design Karen’s wedding dress, which she agrees to. Haley is waiting backstage as Nathan joins her with purple flowers from their wedding. He says how proud he is and tells her she has nothing to worry about and as he walks out Haley whispers ‘except us.’ As the night begins, Peyton introduces the gig and where the money is going. She introduces Jack’s Mannequin to the stage who kicks off the performances. Jimmy joins Lucas and Mouth at the gig as Brooke tells Peyton her moms would be proud. Jimmy, Lucas and Mouth go backstage as Lucas goes to find Haley and Mouth goes to Brooke and confesses he watched it to help someone but Brooke tells him he violated a friendship by watching her tape. As Jimmy leaves the club, a girl asks to get him in. Then some boys interrupt them and start beating him up, just as Rachel comes in using pepper spray to get them of Jimmy and Lucas and Nathan follow by starting a fight. Security eventually breaks them up as Jimmy gets up telling them to leave him and alone and forget about him. Peyton watches the performance as Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy comes behind her and tells her it is good to see her again. The band gets up onstage ready to perform. As they do, Brooke teases Peyton about Pete flirting with her. Outside, Rachel lights Jimmy’s cigarette and he thanks her for helping her. Mouth goes out looking for Jimmy alone. Nathan goes to see Haley who is sitting under the desk, a pre-gig tradition as she sings the finale to Les Miserables. She admits that she is so nervous to perform in front of Nathan as if he sees her loving it, he might think she loves him less, which Nathan assures won’t happen. Haley gets on stage and performs ‘Halo.’ As she does Nathan thinks about what he just told her, unsure with what he just said. A worker from Epic Records comes up to him and tells him it is a shame she isn’t touring, she must really love him. Lucas breaks the news to Keith that he wants to be adopted. As Mouth looks for Jimmy, Rachel finds him and says that he needs to stand alone but Mouth refuses saying he has friends, but Rachel said he isn’t his friend as Mouth is popular now. Nathan confesses to Haley he is afraid to be vulnerable with her again and never wants to be the guy on the time capsule again and Haley assures him that he will always be her first priority. Whitey watches his own time capsule as Dan burns the ledger. Mouth finds Jimmy Edwards’ glasses and realizes he is not going to find him. The crowd goes wild in Tric for Jack’s Mannequin and Haley as Nathan cheers from the side lines and Karen, Keith, Lucas and Brooke cheer from the crowd all holding up their cell phones. Peyton finalizes the gig as the bands all take a bow to an overwhelming crowd. Memorable Quotes :"So you want to know what things are like 50 years ago? Well the truth is, there's not a single person in this place worth remembering in 50 years. So don't believe any of the other crap you're hearing, everyone at Tree Hill High is a liar. Like I'm sure Russ Lahodnie, you know, our All-American wrestler, who everybody thinks is this nice respectable guy, I bet he forgot to mention the fact that he's the king of slipping girls the date rape drug. Or Miss Perfect 4.0 Katie Radison? Yeah. Three words, gang, bang, abortion. See people here are fake, so they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean the stoners are medicated, the honor students are afraid and the jocks, well they're jocks, man. They'll peak at 17 and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by 21. Losers, everyone here is a loser. And the truth is, everyday I have to come to this school, is one less day I have to come back." ::Jimmy Edwards' entry for the time capsule :"Ok, we have a good new bad news situation here" :"What could be worse than the whole school seeing your boobs?" :"The whole world seeing them? Yeah, whoever decided to unleash the time capsule was also nice enough to upload it onto the web" :"Oh my god, I'm internet porn" ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer about the time capsule being released :"Ok, so here's the thing. We've been having some great nights together lately, really great. But you're still living alone in this big house and I'm still crammed in a one bedroom with Brooke and I just, I don't, I don't know, maybe we're not going as good as we think we are” ::Haley James Scott admits her doubts to Nathan Scott :”I never thought I’d be able to say this, but by the end of the day, the whole town will have seen my breasts. Now my mom and I have something in common” ::Brooke Davis on designing the benefits concert poster :”Get out!” :”This is my club” ::Karen Roe gets the wrong idea to what Brooke Davis is saying :”How you holding up” :”I’m good, just a few butterflies…actually when I say butterflies, I mean, like, giant things the size of Mothra or whatever Godzilla fought” ::Haley James Scott about her stage nerves :”You did good Peyton. Both your moms would be proud of you” ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer :”Mouth, there were private things on there. You violated a trust. You violated a friendship. I guess I was wrong about what I said on the time capsule, you’re not the guy I thought you’d be in 20 years” ::Brooke Davis :”What’s up you guys, we’re Fall Out Boy. We love your breasts, so make sure you keep care of them” ::Pete Wentz at the benefit gig :”Mom, Keith, have you got a second. Or should I say mom and dad? I’d love to be your son Keith. There’s nothing else I’d want more” ::Lucas Scott agrees to be adopted by Keith :"What'd you say to Hooter girl when she made her topless debut?" :"I told her she looked beautiful." ::Haley James Scott and Lucas about Brooke's time capsule entry :"Do you ever think we can have a function in this town that doesn't end up in a brawl?" :"Why? Getting a little too 'Outsiders' for you? :"I never saw it." :"Well, you would have been one of the bad guys." ::Nathan Scott and ::Lucas Scott :'What is up with you and Hottie McHottie?" :"Who? McWhat?" :"Don't even try it." :"We talked for like 10 seconds." :"So you move fast. You should ask him to check you for lumps." :"Okay, not funny." :"What? he's a musician. He's got to have good hands." ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer about Pete :" I've come to the conclusion that if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I'm a failure. The important thing is not to be bitter over life's disappointments. Learn to let go of the past and recognize that every day won't be sunny. And when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember that it's only in the black of night that you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So don't be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, because most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wished for. Maybe you'll get more than ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you? The road is long, and in the end, the journey is the destination." ::Whitey Durham Voiceover :”It’s been 50 years, 50 long years, since I’ve done this. Looking back on what I said all those years ago, all the hopes and dreams I had, I’ve come to the conclusion that, if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I’m a failure. The important thing is not to be bitter over life’s disappointments. Learn to let go of the past and recognize that everyday won’t be sunny. And when you find yourself in the darkness of despair, remember, it’s only in the black of night that you will see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So don’t be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, cause most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you’ll get everything you wish for. Maybe you’ll get more than you ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you? The road is long, and in the end, the journey is the destination.” ::Whitey (closing voiceover) Music * "Night Is Still" - Strays Don't Sleep * "Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt" - We Are Scientists * "The Mixed Tape" - Jack's Mannequin * "Holiday From Real" - Jack's Mannequin * "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'" - Fall Out Boy * "Halo" - Bethany Joy Galeotti * "Let's Be Friends" - Deathray * "I'll Catch You" - The Get Up Kids * "Dark Blue" - Jack's Mannequin This episode's title originated from the song Just Watch The Fireworks, originally sung by Jimmy Eat World. Trivia *Deb does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Jimmy Edwards Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Pete Wentz